Tomisaburo Arashikage
Tomisaburo Arashikage (嵐影 富三郎, Arashikage Tomisaburō), also known as Storm Shadow (ストームシャドウ, Sutōmu Shadō), is both a fictional character and antagonist of the ''G.I. gen:LOCK'' series created by Donald Levine and Gray Haddock. He a ninja who serves for Cobra Commander, the long-time arch-rival of Snake-Eyes, and the cousin to Jinx. He hungers to be the greatest ninja in the world, and the only person standing in his way is Snake-Eyes. As a young man in the Arashikage ninja school, Storm Shadow demanded that his uncle teach him the final step in the Seven Steps to the Sun, a ninja technique of immense power. But his uncle refused to do so, questioning his nephew's worthiness. Now, Storm Shadow has instigated a showdown to prove that he is a greater ninja than Snake Eyes - and by proving that, he will also prove that he was the most favored student in his uncle's eyes. "I am the greatest ninja in the world, and I will make sure Snake-Eyes knows this with his last breath." :—Storm Shadow is eager for a family reunion. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Eric Bauza (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance * Hair Color: N/A (Formerly Brown) * Skin Color: Pale White * Eye Color: Reddish-Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Cobra Union ** Cobra Commander ** Serpentor ** Destro ** Baroness ** Wild Weasel ** Dr. Mindbender ** Major Bludd *** Slice ** Overkill ** Scrap-Iron ** Dreadnoks *** Zartan *** Buzzer *** Torch *** Machete ** Tomax and Xamot ** Firefly ** Dr. Venom ** Rob Sinclair's Impersonator (deceased) ** Nemesis ** Cobra Troopers ** Bio Vipers *** Mecha-Vipers *** Shadow Vipers *** Techno-Vipers *** Human/Bio-Viper Hybrids *** Sewer Vipers ** B.A.T *** Ninja B.A.T. *** Aero-B.A.T. *** Cobra Mantis *** Overlord Vector *** Overlord Virus *** Overlord Vortex *** Zeus Family * Hard Master (uncle; deceased) * Jinx (cousin) Neutral * Arashikage Clan * Huma (defected) * Falcon (defected) Rivals * Snake-Eyes * Kamakura Enemies * Polity ** Patricia Bartlet-Young ** General Hawk ** Robert Sinclair ** Vanguard *** Col. Marin *** Tempest *** Lt. August *** Jodie Brennan *** Miguel Garza *** Investor Holcroft ** Experimental Science Unit *** Dr. Weller **** Caliban *** Prof. Hammond ** G.I. Joe *** Duke *** Agent Faces *** Wild Bill *** Flint *** Barrel Roll *** Ace *** Scarlett *** Frostbite *** Lady Jaye *** Gung-Ho *** Roadblock *** Doc *** Stalker *** Beach Head *** Dusty *** Tunnel Rat *** Long Range *** Lift-Ticket *** Heavy Duty *** Ripcord *** Breaker *** Bazooka *** Dial Tone *** Cover Girl *** Torpedo *** Wet Suit *** Hi-Tech **** H.O.U.N.D. *** Spirit **** Freedom *** Lt. Stone *** Shipwreck **** Polly *** Link Talbot ** gen:LOCK *** Chase *** Trixx *** Shogun ** RTASA *** Fatima Jha *** Heng Li Wu * Scott Abernathy ** Spud Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons * Sword * Pistol Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life Tomisaburo Arashikage grew up under the ninja training of his uncle, the Hard Master, apparently training and learning ever since he could first walk. The most significant technique ever learned by any student was called the Seven Steps to the Sun, the martial art Hard Master created and founded the reputation of his ninja school upon. Eventually, the boy who would later be known as Snake-Eyes came to learn from the school founded by Tomisaburo's uncle. Tomisaburo and Takeshi rivaled each other in swordsmanship skills, but became best friends and sword brothers. Takeshi had come to learn at an older age than Tomisaburo, and therefore needed private training apart from the other students to keep up with him. Both Takeshi and Tomisaburo, being the more skilled students, were taught some of the Seven Steps, Tomisaburo being taught up to the sixth and Takeshi up to the fifth. Unknown to Tomisaburo, however, Takeshi proved himself worthy and was taught the Seventh Step secretly at some point. Synopsis ''G.I. Gen:LOCK'' Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Storm Shadow Wikipedia * Storm Shadow Joepedia * Storm Shadow Neo Encyclopedia Wiki * Cobra Commander TFWiki * Storm Shadow Villains Wiki Notes & Trivia * … Category:Characters